Human Error: Continued
by Ayatolless
Summary: Takes place during and right after the season 3 finale, Human Error. House/Cameron. What will happen after Cameron resigns? On hiatus, but I'd like to come back to it one day.
1. Human Error

HUMAN ERROR: CONTINUED

Rating: M for Mature

Disclaimer: I don't own House or it's characters. This is a fanfiction.

Spoilers: Season 3 Finale.

Summary: What will happen after Dr. Cameron resigns? Will House go after her? Or will she come running back to him? Work in progress.

_I can't do it._

_I won't do it._

_I can't do it._

_I won't do it._

_I have to do it_, Cameron thought to herself.

She looked up. And there he was.

"You now have a bigger office than I do," he said with a sigh. "Why don't you go enjoy it?"

_Don't smile, don't cry, don't show any emotion, she thought to herself. Just stand up and hand him the paper._

These thoughts had been roaming through Allison Cameron's mind the entire drive from Chase's house to the hospital. He wanted sex, but her mind was distracted. He had started to do a little something, but she couldn't focus.

"_Stop it."_

"_Stop what?"_

"_Stop thinking about him."_

"_Thinking about who?"_

"_House. Stop thinking about-"_

"_I AM NOT THINKING ABOUT HOUSE!" she snapped._

But the truth was, she was thinking about him. She was always thinking about him. And, as House and Chase had both said, it was time for a change.

She looked him straight in the eye, stood up, and handed him the paper.

"Better be naked pictures."

_I'm not going to cry._

"My resignation letter," she said calmly.

This was the hardest thing she had ever done. For the past few years, she had woke up every morning, and got dressed for him. Put on makeup for him. Done her hair for him. And now she was going to walk away from it all.

Her head was pounding and her heart was beating a mile a minute inside her chest. She could hear it. She was sure House could hear it too.

His glossy blue eyes turned up towards her and she couldn't help but crack a little smile at how beautiful he looked. For a moment her mind left her, and she repeated the lie that she had practiced for a half hour in the bathroom before coming into the office.

"I've gotten all I can from this job."

He looked around, confused.

"What do you expect me to do? Break down and apologize? Beg Chase to come back?"

Was that sadness on his face? She could never tell.

_Don't crash on me now, House. You're the strong one. YOU'RE the one who turned ME down numerous times. Don't lay a guilt trip on me._

She smirked a little more, getting ready for the true part of her speech.

"No. I expect you to do what you always do. I expect you to make a joke, and go on."

She walked towards him a little, their eyes never breaking contact.

"I expect you to be just fine."

_You know I want you and I know you don't want me, so I really do expect you to be just fine without me. Stop giving me that sad puppy look. Stop trying to make me feel sorry for you. _

She gently touched his arm and slid her hand down it. His eyes followed her arm as if he expected something more than a friendly touch. But she didn't notice. She kept her eyes locked onto his face, enjoying every last few seconds that she would spend with him.

The good thing about goodbye speeches is that you can say whatever you want to say at the end of them with no repercussions. She had practiced "I love you" in the bathroom, but during the walk from the bathroom to his office, she had decided on something even stronger, even truer.

"I'll miss you," she said quietly, walking away.

_To be continued…_


	2. American Cigars

"Genuine American cigars. You guys can't get them in Cuba. One hundred percent healthy," House said, taking a puff. 

"Shouldn't you go home?" asked Esteban, the husband of the patient lying in front of them.

"Patient follow-up. Very important."

Knowing English wasn't his new friend's native language, he gave Esteban a look that spoke his sarcasm. Esteban smiled as they reached forward, clinking shot glasses.

"She looks great. Like she's sleeping."

"She is sleeping. I double checked," the husband replied, with a smile that showed House he understood English, and House, well enough.

A smirk crossed House's lips. They felt dry; this might just be the first smirk of the day.

"So, they all quit?" Esteban asked.

"Two of them quit. I fired the third," House replied.

"It's very hard to lose your people. You must be very upset."

_Upset? Oh, yeah, about losing Chase. It was really hard for all of us. _

He looked up, thinking of a certain incident that involved him looking for a very large garbage can.

"Yeah…I must be."

"But you're not?"

_After all she's done to me, after all the hell she's put me through, after all the havoc she has reeked in my office, going from one doctor to another, toying with me and trying to make me jealous like this is high school…I can do without that._

"I don't think I am. I think I'm…okay," House replied, staring off into the distance, thinking of all the ways Allison Cameron had made him miserable over the past three years.

_I'm too old for all this…it's time to move on._

"What are you going to do?" Esteban asked.

House shook his head.

"God only knows."

He puffed his cigar.

_Goodbye, Allison Cameron._

He tilted his head up towards the ceiling and blew a ring of smoke into the air.

_And good riddance. _

_To be continued…_


End file.
